Yes or No
by DayiFabi
Summary: Momo Hinamori, tras saber que su compañera de cuarto es lesbiana decide hacer un cambio.Pero se lleva la desagradable sorpresa de que Karin Kurosaki, su nueva compañera, es una Tomboy, o eso cree ella.Sin embargo, poco a poco van convirtiéndose en buenas amigas...Y para una de ellas, este sentir comenzará a cambiar.¿Podrán superar los problemas que la sociedad impone? [Adaptación]


_**Este...**_

_**¡Cero comentarios! XD Explicaré todo al final, como acostumbro... ¡No me vean raro! Si gustan opinar, me gustaría que leyeran la historia antes que cualquier cosa :D Después ¡Acepto todo, tomatazos, insultos y lo que quieran! :3 **_

_**Jojojo no me lo puedo creer, pero, ¿De qué me quejo? Me divierto escribiendo esto :)**_

_**Bleach no me pertenece. Yo sólo uso sus personajes para divertirme y también a ustedes. Todos los derechos al troll Tite Kubo.**_

_**Yes or No es propiedad de... ah, dejen lo busco en internet. Sarasawadee Wongsompetch. De él. O ella. No sé. **_

_**Palabras clave: (Porque yo no sabía qué era al principio XD) Tomboy: Mujer que actúa y viste como hombre.**_

* * *

-Sí, mamá, ¡No tienes por qué preocuparte!

La joven hablaba entre sonrisas, sosteniendo su teléfono celular con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha arrastraba consigo una enorme maleta color verde limón. Su cabellera castaña, que le llegaba por arriba de los hombros se mecía graciosamente conforme caminaba. Vestía una blusa amarilla, primaveral, y unos pantalones de mezclilla que se apegaban a sus delgadas piernas. El sonido de sus pulseras parecían campanillas. Pero sobre todo eso, poseía unos enormes luceros color chocolate, que irradiaban felicidad.

_Hinamori Momo. Diecinueve años. Estudiante de Universidad y Artes._

-¡Moo, mamá! – Se quejó, inflando sus cachetes como puchero. – Lo sé, pero Chizuru es una buena amiga al fin de cuentas… - Calló unos segundos. – Aunque, ¿Sabes? Me alegro de haber hecho el cambio de habitación… - Esperó la respuesta del otro lado de la línea, y después de esto sonrió por última vez. – Tienes razón. Bueno, tengo que colgar… Sí, igualmente, mamá. Te amo. Besos, besos. ¡Miles de besos!

Una vez que colgó, guardó el aparato en su bolso de mano, y observó su maleta con molestia. Se dio ánimos así misma. ¡Ya casi llegaba! Sólo eran unos cuántos metros más, si bien la osada maleta tenía el peso equivalente al de un elefante… Admitía que todo lo que llevaba dentro era de suma vitalidad. Ya saben, cosas de mujeres.

Aún arrastrando su equipaje, hizo memoria del número de habitación que le correspondía. Caminaba lentamente por ese largo pasillo, mirando a ambos lados, atenta a si veía su nuevo cuarto. Una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ubicar una puerta con su número escrito, y el sonido de las llantitas cesó cuando ella se paró frente la entrada.

Sacó de quién sabe dónde un par de llaves. Un lindo llavero colgaba como adorno, con la figura del famoso conejo Chappy. Inhaló y exhaló para calmar su ansiedad. Admitía que también estaba algo nerviosa… ¿Cómo sería su nueva compañera?

Con timidez adentró las llaves, para después su pálida mano hacer girar la perilla. A penas la puerta se abrió unos centímetros, ella asomó su cabeza, temerosa.

-¿Hola? – Susurró en un hilo de voz.

No obtuvo respuesta. Al parecer no había nadie allí.

Con más confianza, abrió la puerta por completo para poder entrar con su enorme maleta. No pudo evitar echarle una ojeada a la habitación, que si bien era pequeña tenía lo necesario, y personalmente le parecía adecuada para ella. Un baño, dos camas sencillas y un escritorio. Además, una ventana abierta dejaba entrar los rayos del Sol, y el aroma de la primavera. A su perspectiva ese cuarto era más que perfecto.

Se acercó jovialmente hasta la cama desocupada, y con algo de esfuerzo puso su equipaje sobre las sábanas blancas. La abrió y lo primero que su mirada buscó fue su toalla de baño. ¡Necesitaba con urgencia una ducha! No podía permitir que su nueva compañera la viera toda sudada y desarreglada.

Y con este pensamiento, se propuso entrar al baño. Pero una vez dentro, una traviesa idea se le cruzó por la cabeza al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el labial que siempre llevaba consigo, y parándose de puntitas, se esforzó por que su letra quedara lo más limpia posible.

Cuando terminó de escribir su mensaje, vio nuevamente el espejo y asintió para sí, satisfecha. Y, ¿Para qué negarlo? Con algo de orgullo. Como si acabase de juzgar una obra de arte que se exponía en un museo importante. Sonrió y comenzó a desnudarse, a la vez que su garganta dejaba salir una dulce melodía. Estaba tan aliviada de su cambio de habitación, no es que fuera mala. No, ella estimaba muchísimo a Chizuru pero había que admitir que la chica tenía problemas.

* * *

-¡Ah! Estoy muerta. – Se quejó en un suspiro cansado, dejando caer su balón de fútbol, el cual rebotó un par de veces antes de chocar contra un rincón.

_Karin Kurosaki. Diecinueve años. Estudiante de Universidad y Agricultura. Capitana del equipo de fútbol femenil._

Se llevó una botella de plástico a la boca, y bebió el vital líquido de un trago, a la vez que caminaba hacia su cama y se desplomaba en ella. Se quedó en esa posición un par de minutos, para después sentarse ahí mismo. Entonces, sus orbes ónix se abrieron con sorpresa al posar su mirada en el lado contrario de la habitación.

Sobre la cama había una maleta aún sin deshacer, y prendas regadas alrededor.

Con curiosidad se levantó de un salto y se acercó para confirmar sus sospechas. Efectivamente, esas eran ropas femeninas. Fue entonces cuando recordó.

_"Al parecer ya llegó la nueva."_ Pensó, reviviendo en su mente el momento en el que le habían dicho que a partir de esa tarde tendría una compañera de habitación.

Bostezó con pereza. La verdad, no le daba mucha importancia a ese asunto. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo si ahora tendría que compartir, pero tampoco le agradaba del todo. De cualquier forma lo dejó estar. Tenía cosas más importantes en las qué preocuparse que la llegada de otra chica.

Se quitó de una sus zapatos deportivos, al igual que su chamarra. Después se llevó sus blancas manos hacia la cabeza, y con cuidado comenzó a deshacer la media coleta que se había amarrado a para que su larga cabellera no molestara en el partido de esa mañana.

Pero en ese momento, escuchó el sonido de la puerta a sus espaldas, y en un lento movimiento giró su cabeza, haciendo que por ley de física su cabellera negra como ala de cuervo se meciera en dirección contraria, dándole un efecto místico y a la vez encantador para cierta chica que acababa de salir del baño, quien la miraba con sus luceros chocolate abiertos de par en par, y sus rosados labios formaban una pequeña "O" de la sorpresa.

La futbolista mantuvo contacto visual por unos momentos, analizando a la chica que tenía frente a sí. Su piel melocotón brillaba por unas gotitas de agua, y traía como única prenda una toalla blanca que cubría su menudo cuerpo, apegándose a él. Sus mojados mechones castaños contorneaban su rostro, y sus mejillas estaban adornadas por un apenas perceptible color carmesí.

Supuso que esa era su nueva compañera de cuarto.

No acostumbraba a sonreír, pero lo mínimo que podía hacer como señal de cortesía era dedicarle este gesto a la recién llegada. Además… la chica le parecía linda, de cierta manera.

Hinamori vio en cámara lenta, como si estuviese dentro de una película, cómo se dibujaba una media sonrisa en el rostro de la persona que tenía frente a sí. Una sonrisa que le robó el aliento por instantes.

Instantes que para su mala suerte, se quedaron muy cortos.

-¡Mierda! – Pegó un salto la membrillo, y su insensible rostro ahora reflejaba horror. - ¡Una cucaracha!

Movió sus pies de un lado a otro desesperadamente, como si estuviese haciendo algún tipo de extraño baile, viendo cómo el asqueroso insecto se acercaba a su posición peligrosamente. Por acto reflejo corrió en dirección contraria, y se aferró a lo primero que vio, para sorpresa de la joven melocotón, que ahora tenía sobre sí a una muy espantada Karin.

-¡Mátala! – Ordenó con terror, aferrándose más al cuerpo femenino de la otra. - ¡O me veré obligada a hacerlo yo misma!

Hinamori se dio cuenta, por fin, de la situación en la que se encontraba y enrojeció mortalmente ante tanta cercanía. Sin embargo, éste sentimiento de vergüenza pasó en dos segundos a ser algo muy inusual en su persona: la molestia.

-¡A-Aléjese! – Alzó la voz, tratando de zafarse, sin resultado. - ¡Por favor, suélteme! – Tras varios intentos fallidos, y al ver que esa persona seguía aferrándose a ella como sanguijuela, decidió cambiar de táctica. Aún con sus mejillas encendidas, alzó una de sus manos, para después llevarla hacia atrás y tomar vuelo. Con mucha precisión, ubicó su objetivo y cerró con fuerza sus ojos.

_¡PLAZ!_

-¡Auch! – Se quejó la otra, llevándose una de sus manos hacia la zona afectada. Enseguida le lanzó una mirada de muerte a Momo. - ¿Qué cojones te pasa? ¡Eso dolió!

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡T-Tú te acercaste sorpresivamente hacia mí, en mis condiciones!

-¿Qué no viste la maldita cucaracha? – Gruñó Karin, aún sobándose la mejilla adolorida. – Y… ¡Por favor! Tan sólo estás semidesnuda…

El rostro de Hinamori se volvió de todas las tonalidades, y sus brazos abrazaron su menuda figura con desesperación, como si de esta manera se salvara de miradas depravadas.

-¡No lo digas! – Chilló con vergüenza. Observó con más detenimiento a la persona que tenía frente a sí, y no pudo evitar que de su garganta saliera un tono de sorpresa. - ¿Eres…eres una chica?

Karin puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada. Se cruzó de brazos y se enfrentó a la que sería su nueva compañera.

-¡Por supuesto que soy una chica! – Frunció el ceño. - ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a mi habitación y cambiarme de género?

Momo sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído en la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras. No podía ser posible. Ahora… ahora sólo quería morirse.

-¿Esta es tu habitación? – Preguntó incrédula. Al ver que la otra chica asentía, sus ojos se cristalizaron. - ¡Ay, no! Me alejé de una lesbiana para toparme con un Tomboy! ¿Por qué me pasa esto? – Lloriqueó, con su mirada hacia el techo. -¿Por qué, Dios? ¿Por qué?

-¡Oye, oye, alto ahí! – Las finas cejas de la pelinegra se movieron en un tic. - ¡No soy un maldito Tomboy!

La chica melocotón dejó su llanto sorpresivamente, para escanear de arriba abajo a su interlocutora. Esta acción logró que, Karin Kurosaki, la ruda capitana del equipo de fútbol se sintiera nerviosa por vez primera ante la mirada de alguien.

-¿No lo eres? – Inquirió con inocencia. - ¡Pero…mírate! – La señaló con un dedo acusador. - ¡Tu forma de actuar, las groserías, tu ropa! – Clavó sus orbes chocolate decididos, en los anonadados de ella. - ¿Qué parte de ti es la de una chica?

Karin apretó sus puños con fuerza, creyendo que se burlaban de ella. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, y en un rápido movimiento, sus manos buscaron los bordes de su camisa y la elevaron con violencia. Los ojos de Momo casi se salían de sus órbitas al ver, claramente, unos senos femeninos bien formados y redondos, tanto así que llegaban al punto de ser envidiables, ocultos tras un sujetador color rosa pastel.

-¿Ahora qué tienes que decirme? – La retó la Kurosaki, y sonrió con sorna al comprobar la vergüenza reflejada en el rostro de ella, que por cierto ahora estaba encendido como un foco de Navidad.

* * *

-¡Por favor! Le digo que mi compañera de cuarto es un Tomboy, y yo…

-Y como yo ya te dije, Hinamori-san, no podemos hacer más cambios. – La señora seguía concentrada en unos documentos que tenía frente a sí. Comenzaba a exasperarle que no le dejaran concentrarse en su trabajo.

-Pero…

-Ya te dimos un cambio hace menos de un día. No se permiten más. – Le miró a través de sus lentes con antipatía. – Ahora, si me disculpas… - Le dio la espalda, preparándose para escribir unos encargos en la computadora.

Momo soltó un suspiro, dándose por rendida. Con los ánimos por los suelos se dirigió arrastrando los pies de nuevo hacia su habitación, y tal como sospechaba, ahí estaba la tal Kurosaki, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, acostada en la cama haciendo cualquier cosa menos algo productivo. Cuando escuchó que Hinamori entró, se volteó hacia ella con indiferencia.

-Ah, bienvenida. – Fueron sus simples palabras, para después volver su atención al aparato.

_"No podré soportar esto…"_ Pensó con frustración la castaña. Buscó con la mirada sus maletas, aún sin deshacer, y sacó de una de ellas una cinta adhesiva color negro. Se agachó al suelo y comenzó a trabajar. Karin, al escuchar el típico crujido del objeto, la miró de reojo, alzando una de sus finas cejas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

Momo no le respondió. Tan sólo siguió con su actividad, estando ahí agachada y haciendo algo que la membrillo no supo cómo catalogar hasta que terminó. Asomó un poco su cabeza para ver un caminito hecho con la cinta, el cual dividía la habitación perfectamente en dos. La Kurosaki frunció el ceño. ¿Esa chica se estaría volviendo loca, acaso? Pero antes que pudiese hablar siquiera, Hinamori se puso de pie, sobresaltándola y le miró desde el otro lado de la recámara.

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento. – Habló ella, realmente en su tono de voz se apreciaba algo de culpa y vergüenza pero Karin no pasó por alto la decisión de su mirada chocolate. – Pero… pondremos un par de reglas para que esto funcione. ¿Está bien?

La pelinegra sólo atinó a seguir viéndola como si fuese un bicho raro. Pero no le quito la vista en ningún momento, estaba atenta a cada una de sus palabras.

-Yo estaré en este lado. – Señaló su posición, después apuntó directamente hacia donde estaba su compañera. – Y tu estarás en ese. Ésta es una línea que no debemos cruzar. – Pese al modo que imponía las reglas, su voz sonaba dulce como siempre. – Si no es mucho pedir, Karin-san, me gustaría que fueras un poco más silenciosa. Tengo un pez y no le gusta el ruido. – Explicó con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Karin permaneció con su semblante serio, pero en el fondo no podía creer hasta dónde había llegado todo ese asunto tan sólo porque la castaña la etiquetaba como "Tomboy". De cierta forma, deseaba que eso sólo fuera una broma de mal gusto. Pero Hinamori no agregó nada más, y tuvo que meterse a la cabeza que la chica melocotón iba en serio. Rió con sorna y se cruzó de brazos.

¡Bah! Lo que pensara ella de su persona le importaba muy poco.

-Bien. – Accedió, rodando los ojos. – Pero podrías explicarme, ¿Cómo iré al baño si esa línea no me lo permite?

Momo, quien momentos antes le había dado la espalda para seguir deshaciendo su equipaje, se detuvo y llevó su dedo índice a sus labios, pensativa.

-Hmm… - Después de unos segundos se volvió a la pelinegra y le sonrió. – Pasa por encima de ella. – Le dijo con total naturalidad.

-¿Hablas en serio? – Una venita floreció en la sien de la fémina. Cerró sus ojos y trató de relajarse. – Si tú lo dices.

En un ágil movimiento saltó de su cama, y sin dejar de observar con fastidio la línea que las separaba, caminó sobre ella. Un pie delante de otro, tratando de no perder el equilibrio y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. Momo la miró con extrañes, no creyó que realmente pasaría por encima de la separación. Karin le dedicó una que otra mirada en su recorrido, sacándole la lengua. ¡Era su manera de demostrarle que no se dejaría intimidar por una muchacha como lo era Hinamori! La otra chica infló sus cachetes ante el gesto de burla de ella. De cualquier forma le restó importancia y siguió arreglando su lado de la habitación.

La membrillo dio un salto para entrar completamente al baño. Automáticamente su mirada se dirigió al espejo que tenía frente así, y soltó un suspiro mientras se llevaba sus manos atrás de la nuca. Leía con curiosidad el mensaje ahí escrito, que hasta estaba rodeado de corazoncitos y caritas felices. No podía creer que la ahora "ama y señora" de Hinamori hubiera escrito eso.

**_"¡Mucho gusto en conocerte, compañera! -..-Momo-..-"_**

Ocultó sus orbes ónix tras sus párpados, y sin querer se le escapó una sonrisilla. Cuando los volvió a abrir había un extraño brillo de decisión en ellos.

-Qué chica tan complicada. – Murmuró.

Sacó de uno de los cajones un lápiz labial, y aunque fuese ridículo e infantil con todo el derecho de la palabra, se acercó al espejo y, como toda respuesta, escribió un frío y sin chiste:

**_"Ok."_**

* * *

Karin abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir los rayos del Sol acariciar su níveo rostro. Gruñó una que otra grosería, aferrándose nuevamente a su almohada como si su vida dependiese de ello. Giró sobre sí, se movió por toda la cama tratando de buscar una nueva posición con la cual volver a conciliar el sueño. Mas no fue así, y soltando una maldición se sentó en el colchón y estiró sus brazos, a la vez que dejaba escapar un bostezo. Estando un tanto más activa, escaneó cada rincón de la habitación con indiferencia.

-La dueña no está en casa. – Concluyó al no verla por ninguna parte.

Se libró de las sábanas y fue a darse una ducha, haciéndose a la idea de que hoy sería otro día de escuela. Al terminar se puso el uniforme, se recogió su cabello negro en una cola alta y salió disparada hacia sus clases.

-Ahí vienen. – Habló en un susurro un joven pelirrojo hacia a su grupo de amigos, viendo de reojo cómo las chicas se acercaban. Ellos sonrieron maliciosamente. Se alejó de ellos y se estrujó la zona del pecho fingiendo dolor cuando las féminas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. - ¡Hay, hay! – Se lanzó al suelo.

-¡Oi! ¿Estás bien, Renji? – Se preocupó una ojiazul, acercándose a él para ayudarle.

-¡Abarai-kun! – La chica que poseía una envidiable cabellera anaranjada no se quedó atrás y fue a auxiliar al tatuado.

Él, aún en cuclillas, buscó la mirada de ambas jóvenes y elevó una mano al cielo, como quien estuviese en una obra trágica y apreciando ángeles caídos del cielo.

-¡Mi corazón se derrite! – Canturreó él.

Orihime se sonrojó mortalmente, en cambio, en la cien de Rukia se dibujaron cientos de venas y aplastó el rostro del joven con uno de sus pies, deformándolo en el proceso.

-¡Idiota cabeza de piña! - Y se alejó de ahí con un bufido, seguida por su compañera. Dejando así al pobre de Renji con el rostro demacrado y llorando en el suelo. Pero todo su sufrimiento pareció esfumarse al ver a la capitana del equipo de fútbol aproximarse. - ¡Hay, hay!

-¿Qué sucede, Renji? – Preguntó uno de sus amigos, cuya cabeza carente de cabello brillaba intensamente.

-¡Mi corazón duele! – La membrillo le dedicó una mirada asesina, intuyendo a dónde iba a parar eso.

-¿Por qué? – Le siguió el juego otro.

El pelirrojo se dio tiempo para contestar, creando así un tenso ambiente. Después sonrió y cubrió su rostro con fingida vergüenza.

-¡Ella es más apuesto que yo! – Explicó con tristeza.

-¡Vaya que sí! – Corearon ellos. -¡Mucho más guapo que tú!

Karin sintió la ira correr por sus venas. Alzó uno de sus puños, lista para profanarle un buen golpe a aquel estúpido de Abarai, pero se detuvo en seco. Estaba dolida y furiosa, sí. Pero esos mal nacidos no se merecían ni una mísera acción de su parte. No quería desperdiciar sus preciadas fuerzas en tonterías. Bajó su mano, aún tensa y les dio la espalda sin más.

-¡Hey, a dónde va, señorita! ¿O debería decir señorito? – Escuchó las bromas de ellos.

Una muchachita de melena castaña observó la situación en silencio a lo lejos, incapaz se ignorar cierta molestia que le causaba y eso le preocupó. Negó con la cabeza y fue directo a sus clases.

-Malditos… - Refunfuñaba la chica, aventando su mochila al suelo y sentándose de golpe en su asiento. - ¡Estúpidos!

Estaba harta. No entendía por qué la tachaban de hombre, y pese a que fingía no darle importancia la verdad era que sí le dolía. ¡Ella era mujer, por Dios! Admitía que no era nada femenina comparadas con el resto, y se sentía orgullosa de ser así. No se podía imaginar vistiendo falditas y ocultando su rostro con capas y capas de maquillaje. Se estremecía de tan sólo pensarlo… Pero no le entraba a la cabeza el por qué tanta mierda dirigida hacia su persona. ¡En qué maldita sociedad le había tocado vivir!

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un sollozo a sus espaldas. Karin abrió los ojos con sorpresa y giró discretamente su cabeza para confirmar lo que oía. Efectivamente, en el asiento detrás del suyo había una chica llorando.

Trataba inútilmente de leer un libro de texto, pero las lágrimas parecían impedírselo. Pese a que usaba lentes, Karin podía verlas. Sus grandes ojos grisáceos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de ellas, y sus mechones color caoba –tirándole a rojo- caían sobre su rostro, en un intento de ocultar su vergüenza.

La pelinegra se debatió entonces si ayudarle de cierta manera, o dejarla así, a su suerte. Se dio cuenta que en esos momentos ella misma se sentía abatida, y le gustaría tener a alguien que le tendiera la mano. Esa chica debería estar igual o peor… Así que le ayudaría, nada más por cortesía.

Sacó de su mochila escolar el trapo que siempre usaba para secarse el sudor después de los entrenamientos. Agradeció haberlo lavado la noche anterior. Ya sin discreción, se dio la vuelta por completo y le plantó en la cara la prenda a la joven.

Al principio ella se sobresaltó, pero después alzo levemente su rostro para toparse con los orbes más oscuros que jamás haya visto, como pozos sin fondo, o una noche sin estrellas. Se quedó anonada con tal mirada.

-No lo necesito. – Mintió con su voz neutral, como era usual. – Toma.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, secándose las lágrimas y con una mano temblorosa tomó el trapo que ella le tendía. Enseguida, la pelinegra le dio la espalda, satisfecha. Pero ella parecía haberse adentrado a otro mundo de fantasía.

* * *

-¡Es el destino! – Chillaba, apretando en su pecho dicho tesoro. Sus ojos grises centellaban con intensidad. Soltó un suspiro de amor. - ¡Esta vez todo saldrá perfecto!

Hinamori le miró dulcemente, dándole una mordida a su sándwich. Escuchaba en silencio la conversación de sus amigos. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no tenía muchas ganas de conversar, pese a que estaban en descanso.

-Ah, ¿Ahora a quién conociste, Chizuru? – Curioseó un joven de cabellos negros y brillantes, dejando de tomar su jugo de uva.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. – Admitió la fémina, oliendo el trapo que tenía en manos. – Pero… ¡Siento que me he sacado la lotería con ella!

-Hay, por Dios… - Murmuró discretamente una joven de nombre Soi Fong.

-¡Hey, te oí! – Gruñó la pelirroja, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su compañera de cuarto unos momentos, para después suspirar por enésima vez. – Es que, parece como si me entendiera como nadie más…

-Imposible… - Rodó los ojos Yumichika, apoyando su mentón en su puño.

-Eso es lo más importante. Que te entienda. – Entró a la conversación la dulce voz de Momo. Chizuru le devolvió la sonrisa, contenta de que alguien se alegrara de su encuentro amoroso. – Pero, ¿Qué hay de la persona por la cual llorabas hace unos días? – Preguntó tratando de sonar delicada. Sabía que las heridas podrían tardar en sanar.

-¡Eso ya es otra historia! – Casi gritó ella. Sonrió con sorna. - ¡A partir de hoy conquistaré su corazón! – Se prometió. Después puso una cara pervertida. -¡Y tenía unos pechos! – Hinamori enrojeció. Ahí iba de nuevo con sus pláticas de mayores. – Ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, ¡Eran perfectos!

-Estamos comiendo. Más te vale que te comportes. – Amenazó la de baja estatura, tratando inútilmente de terminar su desayuno.

A Momo se le resbaló una gotita por la frente, pese a que mantenía su sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Sabía que iba a comenzar una contienda entre su extraño, pero querido grupo de amigos.

* * *

Mordía la goma de su lápiz, con sus ojos chocolate entrecerrados para leer más fácilmente aquellas letritas de su libro de texto. Subrayó algo que consideró importante, y justo cuando creía que podía volver a concentrarse, las molestas voces de propaganda provenientes de la televisión la sacaron de sus estudios. Intentó relajarse. Pero simplemente no podía.

Se giró para ver cómo su compañera de cuarto, Karin Kurosaki, con faceta de más puro aburrimiento cambiaba canal por canal con su control remoto. Su mirada era perdida, como si no estuviera viendo a la pantalla realmente. Aún así no quería ser una molestia, así que se volvió a su libro.

Hizo un nuevo intento por estudiar, pero de nuevo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de golpe.

-_La ballena azul es el animal más… ¿Quieres quitar esas feas arrugas de tu rostro? Tan sólo marca… Tengo que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más… ¡Que pase el desgraciado!...No, Patricia, tú y yo no debemos estar juntos…_

Infló sus cachetes y se volteó para encararse a la pelinegra.

-Karin-san. – Llamó, pero ésta no le hizo caso. Seguía cambiando de canal. Alzó su tono de voz.– Karin-san – Fue ignorada completamente. Tomó aire. - ¡Karin-san!

-¿Qué quieres? – Replicó con molestia y cierta sorpresa, al regresar de su trance.

-Si no estás viendo la televisión, ¿Podrías apagarla? – Pidió con cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia. - No puedo estudiar.

-La estoy viendo. – Aseguró la membrillo, desviando la mirada para no toparse con esos luceros chocolate.

La chica melocotón tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían, y se puso de pie, para sorpresa de la futbolista. Cuidando de no cruzar la línea que las separaba, sus dedos buscaron el botón del aparato y lo presionó sin titubear, ocasionando así que la pantalla se oscureciera y cesara el ruido.

-¡Oye! – Ladró Karin, poniéndose de pie igualmente. A tan sólo unos pasos de estar del otro lado de la habitación se detuvo y miró con frialdad a su compañera. - ¿Qué te pasa?

Hinamori colocó sus manos en su esbelta cintura, como una madre apunto de reñir a una hija malcriada.

-Intenté pedírtelo de buena manera, perdón. Como ya dije, necesito estudiar…

-¡Eres una exagerada! – La Kurosaki alzó sus manos al aire, para después dejarlos caer con pesadez.

-¡Dije que lo siento! – Se excusó la chica durazno. – Pero por favor, Karin-san…

-¡Hey, Hinamori! – Una tercera voz las interrumpió. Se volvieron de una hacia la entrada, donde se acercaba una adormilada Chizuru. - ¿Tienes algo de comer? Me muero de hambre…

Abrió sus ojos como platos al toparse con una molesta mirada oscura, pero que para su perspectiva era hermosa. Se quedó de piedra ahí mismo, como estatua. Momo la miraba sin comprender y Karin arqueó una de sus cejas sin despegarle la vista. Por acto reflejo sonrió estúpidamente.

-Ah…ah… - Fue el patético sonido que salió de sus rojizos labios.

Sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había entrado. Una vez fuera de la habitación de su amiga, recargó su espalda en la pared y sin poderlo aguantar ya, dejó escapar un gritillo emocionado.

-¡Kyaaaaaa! – Chilló, ocultando su sonrojado. Después se echó aire, utilizando de abanico sus blancas manos. Inhaló y exhaló. – Relájate, Chizuru… Actúa normal…

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, volvió a presentarse en la habitación, donde ambas chicas estaban en la misma posición. Miró a la castaña y la tomó del brazo.

-Hinamori, ven aquí un momento. – No le dio tiempo ni de contestar, pues ya la arrastraba hasta el pasillo, donde Karin no pudiera escucharlas. - ¿¡Es tu compañera de cuarto?! – Alzó la voz más de lo que quiso, pero no podía evitar emocionarse.

Momo inclinó su cabeza, confusa. Hasta parecía como si tuviera un signo de interrogación en la frente.

-Sí, lo es, pero… - Fue entonces cuando ató cabos, recordando la plática de esa mañana y miró con estupefacción a la pelirroja. - ¡No me digas que ella…!

-¡SÍ! – Dio un salto de alegría, para la incomodidad de la durazno. - ¡Ella es de la que te hablé! ¿No te parece linda?

-Pues…

-¡Tengo una idea! ¡Cambiemos de cuarto! Soi-Fong es muy tranquila.

-No creo que…

-¡Shh! – Le colocó bruscamente un dedo en su boca, callando sus palabras. - ¡Mejor preséntamela, vamos, vamos! – Apremió, metiéndola a la fuerza al cuarto nuevamente.

Ahora, la pelinegra estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, cambiando la tierra de una maceta. Los ojos grisáceos de Chizuru brillaron ante tal bella escena. Karin se volteó al sentir la presencia de las chicas. Las miró con indiferencia.

-Oye… Gracias por… - Tragó saliva, tratando de no tartamudear. – Por lo de esta mañana…

Fue entonces cuando la membrillo recordó en dónde había visto a esa joven. Ahora comprendía. Se sintió bien de ayudarla de algún modo y sonrió levemente.

-Ah. ¿Te sirvió?

-¡Sí, muchas gracias! – Apretaba los hombros de Momo con fuerza, incapaz de controlar su emoción. Ella comenzó a sentirse más incómoda aún, si esto era posible. – Lavé el pañuelo, te lo traeré luego… - Su interlocutora asintió, volviendo su mirada hacia la planta. – Mi nombre es Chizuru.

- Mi nombre es Karin. – Se presentó, dedicándole una fugaz mirada.

-Mi nombre es Momo. – Dijo ella con sarcasmo, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Ahora realmente se sentía como un mal tercio. Kurosaki la miró con extrañes y giró su cabeza. – Sigan coqueteando sin mí. – Se zafó del agarre de la pelirroja y fue directo a su escritorio, sintiendo la profunda mirada de la futbolista en su nuca.

Se sentó de golpe, y hundió su rostro en sus manos. ¡Uy, eso había sido muy atrevido por su parte! Ahora sólo se sentía culpable. Nunca había sido tan osada como para usar ese acento sarcástico y esas rudas palabras, pero… ¡Es que tanto lesbianismo ya la estaba sacando de sus cabales! ¿Verdad? Suspiró con tristeza y siguió leyendo su libro de texto. Pero realmente tenía su oído puesto en la conversación que llevaban las dos chicas a sus espaldas.

-Y… ¿Qué estás plantando? – Chizuru se acercó hacia donde trabajaba Karin. - ¿Eres estudiante de agricultura?

-Sí. – Contestó como si nada ella. – Vengo de una familia de agricultores, aunque el viejo quiere ser doctor. – Le explicó.

La de cabellos caoba comenzaba a sentirse intrigada sobre la vida de ella. Quería saber más. Aún con una sonrisa que no se le quitaba con nada, se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Puedo verla? – Refiriéndose a la planta.

Karin tomó la maceta y se la dio sin más, y ella dio un saltito de la sorpresa.

-Te la doy. Tengo que trabajar con otra.

Si no fuera porque la fémina tenía aún un mínimo de cordura, ya hubiera inundado la habitación de las chicas por sus babeos. Karin le dio la espalda y tomó otra maceta, agregándole algo de tierra y agua. Hinamori las miró de reojo.

-¿E-es en serio? – Tartamudeó. Tomó la planta con cuidado. Una vez en sus manos, la ojeó con detenimiento. - ¡Es preciosa! ¿Qué planta es?

-Hmm… - La pelinegra se desconectó de la realidad por unos momentos. Después procesó la pregunta y simplemente respondió: - _Amor a primera vista._

Momo abrió sus luceros chocolate con sorpresa, para después negar con la cabeza y soltar un suspiro de cansancio. ¡Qué obvias eran esas dos! Intentó de concentrarse por enésima vez en su estudio, pero no lo logró.

Chizuru no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Comenzó a sentir que las piernas le fallaban. Con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, reunió valor y preguntó:

-¿M-me amas?

Karin puso cara de pocos amigos, sin comprender el por qué de esa estúpida teoría. Se llevó ambos brazos atrás de su nuca y escupió:

-¿Qué carajo? No, es el nombre de la planta.

La fémina dejó escapar una risa estúpida.

_"Por Dios…"_ Pensó con vergüenza Hinamori. Esto estaba saliéndose de control. Tratando de que su rostro dedicara una mirada apacible y tierna, se volteó y llamó dulcemente a la pelirroja.

-Chizuru-chan. ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde? – Sonrió. – Deberías ir a dormir. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?

En el rostro de Kurosaki se dibujó una maliciosa sonrisa sin razón. Cerró sus orbes ónix y se propuso seguir plantando su planta, ignorando todo lo demás.

La chica de lentes la miró con torpeza y después a la membrillo. De nuevo se volteó a Hinamori.

-No, Hinamori. Puedo ir sola, gracias. - Ahora miró con perversión a la pelinegra, sin poder evitar echarle una ojeada a sus bien formados pechos. – Adiós, Karin-chan.

No obtuvo respuesta. Dicho esto, salió de la habitación con planta en mano y dejando muy ocupadas en sus deberes a ambas chicas, quienes aún no se acostumbraban a la compañía de la otra. Un silencio incómodo reinó en aquel cuarto.

¿Eso cambiaría con el tiempo? Karin no lo sabía. Pero tenía en claro que le gustaría romper esa barrera que las separaba. De alguna manera...

* * *

_**El capitán Hitsugaya me va a matar... El capitán Hitsugaya me va a matar... ¡El capitán Hitsugaya me va a matar!**_

_**Nah, no me importa, la verdad xD Digo, no tiene nada de malo que ponga a su "Novia del manga" (según algunas HitsuHinistas) y a su "Novia del anime" (según algunas HitsuKarinistas) en un sentido medio romántico. Porque no tiene nada de malo.. ¿Verdad?**_

_**Bueno... comenzaré a explicar. Ya a más de una le dio el infarto de seguro... ¿KarinHina? ¿¡Qué cara*o!? Lo sé, deben estar pensando eso xD Ahí va: hace unos meses, me debatía mentalmente entre el HitsuHina y el HitsuKarin. Yo amo la primera opción, y mientras defendía a muerte a mi pareja preferida, pensé: "El HitsuKarin no me gusta porque ambos son iguales. Amargados, fríos, enojones...Deben ser distintos para que haya un equilibrio, como el HitsuHina." PERO después de pensar eso, y tras comparar a Karin con Hitsugaya pensé: "¿KarinHina?" Y créanme. Casi me mataba, quería ahorrarles el trabajo XD Pero tras pensar esto ya no me podía sacar de la cabeza esta pareja Yuri, y le fui tomando cierto cariño. Hasta el punto que me guste. Y por eso escribo esto.**_

_**Tienen derecho a juzgar, pero sin insultar. No sé, una de mis mejores amigas es bisexual y yo vi todo su "proceso" por así decirlo. Desde que se moría por los hombres hasta ahora, que tiene una novia. Y créanme, ella sigue siendo la misma, su personalidad no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo. Incluso se ve más feliz o.o Por eso no le veo nada de malo a este tipo de cosas, pero bueno. Eso ya es de cada quién! :)**_

_**Ahora sí, hablando del fic. Escogí esta película porque cuando me obligaron - la amiga que ya mencioné antes. - a verla, se me hizo muy linda. No sólo habla del romance que las dos mujeres protagonistas tienen, ni de los problemas que eso traerá. También habla mucho de la amistad. Quien no haya visto la película ¡NO LA VEA HASTA QUE EL FIC ACABE! (Nah, sé que la curiosidad les ganará y la verán xD) Y aclararé, para las que ya la vieron también: ¿Notaron que hubo cambios? Explicaré:**_

_**En la película, la personalidad de Pie (Hinamori) es mucho más tosca y ruda. En cambio, la de Kim (Karin) es más sociable y amable. Entonces, se preguntarán, ¿Por qué no las puse al revés? Bueno, por mucho que me esforzara, no podía ver a Momo como Tomboy. ¡Ojo! No estoy diciendo que Karin lo sea, pero muchísimas que no les agrada este personaje la acusan de ser marimacha y yo quiero jugar con esos detalles. Además, yo sé que la membrillo es una persona muy amable en el fondo y esto se verá en el fic. También como estoy segura que Momo es una enojona cuando se lo propone. Tan sólo "suavicé" los comentarios de Pie, para adaptarlos a Momo, y puse un poco más rudos los de Kim para Karin. No fue fácil. Además de que la vida de Pie se me afigura a la de Hina, -Más por su amigo de la infancia, que saldrá después.- Y la rara familia de Kim me recuerda a los Kurosaki. Fue por eso que me arriesgué a cambiar un poco las personalidades de ambas protagonistas para adaptarlas a nuestras chicas sin salirme de la historia...**_

_**¡Creo que eso es todo! Este fic irá dedicado a Allison95 (¡Sí, a ti!) Que sé, le gusta el KarinHina como a mí. Si no estoy mal informada, a otra chica también le gusta pero nunca he hablado con ella... ¡Ya somos tres! ¡Tres son multitud, ya podemos crear un grupo de fans! (?) Ok no xD**_

_**Y ya... Simplemente no me resistí a escribirlo. No será tardado puesto que no viene de mi cabeza, está basado totalmente en la película así que no se mortifiquen las HitsuHinistas si creen que no actualizaré mis fics! Lo haré! :) **_

_**Ya escribí mucho D: Bueno, espero que les guste... (?) Y dejen me preparo para una lluvia de tomates XD **_

_**Cuídense, y nos leemos!:)**_


End file.
